undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation/Issue 23
This is Issue 23 of Radiation. Issue 23 Dylan never really had many friends. Most people considered him to be weird and awkward. That wasn’t the case though. Dylan loved to be with people, but he had such a dry humor, that people thought he was sarcastic and mean all the time. He saw himself as a good person as he rushed towards the hospital to get Math. People were dying, apparently because that comedian-brother to Gene. On the way to the hospital, Dylan stumbled upon Gene and Gon, rushing the other way. “Where are you going?” Gon asked, stopping Dylan. “Getting the doctor.” Dylan responded, still moving forwards. “Yeah, forget about that.” Gon said. “He’s dead. What’s going on?” Dylan stopped up, looking at Gon and Gene. “What do you mean, dead?” “Dead, as in he is fucking dead.” Gon responded. “What is going on?” Dylan explained Gon and Gene everything, and they all three quickly got back to the main hall. Here the first thing they noticed was the lack of Maistro. He was nowhere to be seen. However, zombies were. Among the six or seven zombies roaming around was Ilana and Zuko. The two people Dylan had watched dying just ten minutes ago. He didn’t know the rest. “Ilana...” Gon stuttered, slowly approaching his zombified daughter. “No, no, no...” “Gon, get away from her.” Gene said, raising his pistol. “No, no, no...” “Gon!” “No...” Gon kneeled down, just one meter from his zombie-daugther, and he began to cry silently. Gene aimed his gun at Ilana and shot, killing her. “No, no, no.” Gon kept chanting. Gene looked at Dylan, who was standing by the entrance, looking worried. “Do you know how to use a gun?” Gene asked, handing a pistol to Dylan. “Yeah...” Dylan said, taking the pistol. “Good. Stay here with Gon, kill the zombies.” Gene turned around, approaching the entrance. “Where are you going?” Dylan asked. “I have to find my brother.” Elsewhere, Molly and Elise were sitting drinking coffee. Molly was still sad that Neil got locked up. She couldn’t think of anything else. “He’ll be fine.” Elise said, as a rotten smell filling the tent. They both chose to ignore it. “Yeah, I guess.” Molly said, the smell slowly getting worse. “Shouldn’t Sam be back by now?” “He should, but he is probably busy.” Elise said, now a few grunts and moans could be heard too. The smell still getting worse. By then, a zombie fell into the tent, startling both Elise and Molly. They got up and backed away. Neither of them had any weapons nearby. “What do we do?” Elise said silently. “Help!” Molly yelled, only to attract one more zombie. “What is going on here?” Elise said. “Everything was so quiet an hour ago.” “I don’t know.” Molly said, pushing away the first zombie. That was when Alex came to their rescue. He jumped into the tent, shot the two zombies and said: “Hello, ladies. Come with me.” Alex took them to the bar, where a bunch of other survivors also were sitting. “What is going on here?” Elise said, looking for Sam. He wasn’t there though. “We’re not sure.” Kenny said. He was standing by the counter with Rodhal, Alex joining them. “It seems to be some kind of disaese. It kills people, that’s all we know right now.” “Can’t we do anything?” Molly asked, looking around. She saw Alice, Lisa, Graham and Tara she could recognize. Then a few others she didn’t know. “We are going to find all the survivors we can, then escape Tonopah.” Kenny said. “But... the radiation?” “We’re still hoping to find Jed...” Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues